


Avengers Emergency Call

by kuro



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets an emergency call from the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Emergency Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DirectorShellhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirectorShellhead/gifts).



> This was a prompt from directorshellhead on tumblr, and I decided to post it here, because why not?

Sam’s mobile phone starts ringing with a ring tone that he doesn’t know, so he panics a little at first because he can’t place the melody.

_Our world’s about to break_

_Tormented and attacked…_

He grabs the phone and looks at the display. There’s a PR shot of the Avengers, and instead of a name, the words _Avengers emergency call_ are being displayed. It’s definitely _not_ something Sam has ever saved in his contacts. Still, it says Avengers, so Sam is willing to take the chance and answers the call.

“Falcon,” Steve’s, or rather, Captain America’s voice comes over the line, “emergency mission. How fast can you be at Avenger’s Tower?”

“Oh come _on_ ,” Sam curses. “ _Now_? Do you even need me? I had plans, man!”

“Nothing you can’t cancel, right?” Steve says, because _obviously_ , he knows. “ETA?”

“Five minutes,” Sam grits out, already heading for his new Falcon gear. He ends the call and throws the phone away. He’s annoyed, but never annoyed enough to ignore Steve’s call.

* * *

 

Sam has kept his promise and lands on the landing pad of Avengers Tower five minutes later. Usually, the Avengers would already wait there for him, ready to go wherever they were needed. This time, however, nobody is here. Sam feels a tiny ball of insecurity unfurl in his chest. Had it been a prank? Did something happen?

He steels himself, and makes his way down to the living quarters. Everything seems quiet. Still.

He opens one of the glass sliding doors and suddenly, a very… unusual version of ‘Happy Birthday’ is blared into his general direction.

Sam stands in the entrance to the living room for a few seconds, completely taken by surprise. Apparently, that bastard Tony Stark has managed to let the windows project stuff to the outside, because while everything looked normal when he had looked through the window, the real thing is decorated with gaudy garlands and glitter and whatnot.

A variety of Avengers, significant others and friends are standing around, fervently singing along to the song. Sam can’t help it – his bad mood has disappeared and he can’t help but grin.

“You _bastards_ ,” he accuses them once they have stopped with the singing. “You didn’t even let me dress up!”

They only snigger at him.

“Sam,” Steve says, coming over to him and hugging him. “Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks,” Sam says sincerely, hugging him back. “Probably my best birthday so far.”

Steve says nothing and only squeezes him harder.

Once Steve (finally) let’s go of him, Thor slaps him on his back.

“Shield brother, feast with us!” Thor announces. “Have you met my trusty friends? They have come over from Asgard to celebrate with us!”

And then Thor drags him over and introduces him to Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg. He meets Sif, a truly impressive lady. He’s also re-introduced to Jane and Darcy, Pepper kisses him on the cheek, Tony comes over and thrusts something heavy wrapped in golden and red paper into his arms, Bucky grins at him, Natasha gives him a small gift and a kiss (which earns him a glare from Bucky), and this is definitely, _definitely_ the best party he has ever had in his life.

At some point, there is so much going on he actually has to retreat a little, and he ends up in a corner with Bruce.

“Exciting, isn’t it?” Bruce asks with a small smile.

“Yeah,” Sam agrees and looks at him, considering. “You okay?”

“Yes, don’t worry,” Bruce answers, and his smile actually grows bigger. “I’ve never been like Tony or Thor, always in the middle of things. We enjoy things differently.”

“Sam!” Steve calls out somewhere from the middle of the room.

“Go,” Bruce encourages him with a smile. “Enjoy it.”

“I will,” Sam promises.

And the best thing is: he does.

Even the part where Bucky dumps a bucket of water over him.

The little shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kurowrites.tumblr.com). ^_^
> 
> For those who don't know, the lyrics at the beginning are from the opening song of EMH. xD


End file.
